Bloom's Choice
by JustLittleOldMe
Summary: After being caught by an old spell casted by Baltor, Bloom finds herself back on Sparx a year before the anicent witches attacked. She has the oppunuity to save her parents and her planet but will it cost her friends in the present? Which way will she go?


"Time Traveling Spells is one of the rarest spells there is in the magical universe." said Palladium as he walked though each rows of desk full of students.

"Somebody please tell the class, what would happen if somebody was able to time travel back in time and change something in the past." said Palladium.

"If they change something from the past even if it's a tiny little thing, they're change something in that person's future." said Tecna.

"That's correct." said Palladium as he headed back to his desk.

While he continued to lecture about the history of Time Travel, Flora turned her head sideways to notice Bloom just sitting there at her desk looking miserable. It looked like she was barely listening to Palladium, as she doodles away on her notebook on the desk in front of her.

"Poor Bloom" Flora thought to herself before she turned her focus back to the elf teacher.

Soon enough, the bell rang and class was dismissed. Bloom slowly got up from her desk, grabbed her things, and slowly headed towards the door. Flora and the other girls where already out in the hallway waiting for her.

As soon as she left the classroom, Flora and the rest of the girls came up to her.

"What's up with you today, Bloom?" asked Musa.

Bloom looked up at her five amazing fairy friends and then sighed unhappily.

"I just don't know why I feel so depress lately, sorry you guys if I'm not myself today." Bloom said sadly before passing her friends and headed down the hallway.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." said Flora as she looked at her other friends with a concerned look on her face.

"If we know what going on maybe we could help her in someway?" said Musa.

"So how are we going to find out what's wrong with her then?" query Stella as she looked around at all five of her closest friends.

"We could follow her to see what making her so miserable?" said Layla.

" Or one of us could call her boyfriend, Sky and see what he thinks?" spoke Tecna.

"That's a great idea, Tecna; I'll go give Sky a call right now." Said Stella as she hurried off towards their dorm rooms.

"Until Stella comes back with any news, we should stay close to Bloom just in case she needs us." said Musa. The four girls agreed as they went to go find their unhappy friend.

While the girls were trying to figure out what was disturbing their red haired friend, Baltor was somewhere in the Magix Dimension as Alfea, tucked away hidden somewhere not far from the three schools, sheltered under a very powerful spell. The evil wizard was sitting on this rock chair, spying on the unexpected Bloom back at Alfea. As he continued watching the heiress of Sparx in a small portal, his three associates: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy suddenly appeared out of thin air. Baltor instantly waved his hand swiftly and the small portal vanished.

"Well did you get the book?" he questioned as he stares at the three witches.

"We have it" Icy said as she handed the heavy, old looking book to the evil wizard. Icy lifted her right eyebrow as she watched as Baltor started laughing as he flipped though the worn out pages.

"What's so funny?" asked Darcy as she leaned against the wall, her eyes lay on the book and then at Baltor.

"I just figure out how I going to destroy Bloom once and for all." he said laughing.

"And how are you doing to do that especially if she has her goody friends are always around her?" asked Stormy.

"That won't be a problem; you three can handle those losers as I will take on Bloom alone." said Baltor.

The three witches stared at each other and smiled knowing quite well that destroying Bloom's friends would be easy targets for them to destroy.

"And how are you going to eliminate Bloom?" questioned Icy as she stared at Baltor slightly disbelieving that even him, can bring that ignoring brat down.

"I got the perfect spell to get rid of the heiress of Sparx forever." he said as he continued flipping though the pages until he stopped. The three witches watched as they saw a huge grin appeared on their master's face.

"Ladies tomorrow Bloom will disappear forever and we'll be the new masters of this and other worlds." Baltor said.

The three witches smiled evilly at the thought.


End file.
